Unpacked
by padasigh
Summary: Kurt is unpacking when Blaine surprises him!


**Author's Note: Just a small one-shot of college Klaine that leads up to Future!Klaine. In this, Blaine and Kurt are the same age and were in the same grade in high school. Shameless fluff. Please review!:)**

* * *

Kurt threw his leather messenger bag over his shoulder and ran his hands through his hair one last time before opening the door to his dorm. He sighed as he realized he was the first one there and plopped his 3 suitcases next to the bed. Blaine would be in his own dorm right now, unpacking his own suitcases and meeting his new roommate. Kurt sighed at the mental image of his boyfriend and collapsed on his bed.

Blaine would be going to NYU this year while Kurt was at NYADA. Kurt was happy for his boyfriend and was ecstatic about getting into NYADA, but he knew it was going to be hard not seeing him everyday. Kurt sighed again and sat up a little to start unpacking his clothes when a knock on the door was heard. Kurt's head shot up to see Blaine, standing in the doorway and holding his suitcases. Kurt narrowed his eyes but threw his arms around his boyfriend, anyway.

"Shouldn't you be meeting your new roommate?" Kurt asked, pulling away slightly to kiss Blaine softly on the cheek. Blaine grinned widely and took a step back, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson. I got into both NYU and NYADA, but my boyfriend is going here and my desired program is at this school, so I'll be your new roommate! My boyfriend's dad helped me with this entire plan, by the way." Blaine said, still smiling at Kurt. Kurt's mouth dropped and he jumped into Blaine's arms, holding him tightly.

"I love you so much, baby." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly before pulling away.

"I love you, too. Do you want me to help you start unpacking so we can decorate our room? Now you don't have to be creatively stifled by your roommate, considering your roommate is me and I am letting you do whatever you want to decorate this room." Blaine said, smiling softly. Kurt's eyes brightened and nodded eagerly, making his way over to his suitcase before turning around abruptly.

"I need to move some furniture around before I start unpacking and designing." Kurt said. Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion, but stepped out of Kurt's direction.

Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine before pulling Blaine's bed to the other side of the room, pressing it against Kurt's own bed. Kurt then grabbed his phone and texted Rachel to bring over an extra memory foam pad for a queen-sized bed and a set of bed-sheets. Rachel was in the room a few seconds later with 2 sets of bed-sheets so that Kurt could choose and a memory foam pad. While Rachel squealed about Blaine being there and how romantic and sweet that was, Kurt finished up making their bed. Blaine waved to Rachel as she left and then turned to Kurt and smiled at their fully-made bed.

Kurt sighed heavily and sniffled lightly, drawing Blaine's attention.

"Kurt? What's wrong, honey?" Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Nothing, Blaine. I feel amazing. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to see you and that we would grow apart, but you're here. You're with me and this whole, 'setting up our living space' makes me think about how we'll be doing this in the future one day, after we graduate from college." Kurt said, taking a shaky breath and laughing slightly as a few tears trailed down his face. Blaine's eyes were watering up, too, and he was smiling with such passion and love and happiness that it overwhelmed Kurt to see it.

"I can't wait to do this again, someday." Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt passionately, sighing in content as they forgot about any stress that they had with the first day of college coming up, tomorrow.

* * *

"Do you remember when we first moved in together in our freshman year of college and you surprised me in our dorm when I thought you were going to NYU?" Kurt said as they unpacked the last of their boxes to their first real house together. Blaine nodded and smiled at the memory.

"And how I told you that I couldn't wait to do it again, someday?" Blaine recalled, sitting down on their new couch and resting his head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"Well? Was it as great as it was the first time we unpacked together?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blaine hummed and smiled.

"It was better. Because, this time, I had a better plan." Blaine said, standing up and moving toward their bedroom. Kurt followed him, a little confused.

"What?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes. Blaine turned around once Kurt sat on the bed and got down on one knee, pulling out a black box that snapped open to reveal a platinum infinity ring, emitting a gasp and a few tears to start forming in Kurt's eyes.

"That year, I had no idea that I would fall in love with you even more, considering that was hardly possible. I didn't have a clue as to what would happen between us, but I knew that I needed you. I still do, Kurt. And, since last month when gay marriage was legalized in all 50 states, I've had a ring and a plan. I love you, Kurt. You're my everything. You make me happier than anyone has ever made me feel, and I know that I can't live without you. I don't _want _to live without you. A life without you in it isn't worth living. You have changed me in so many ways; have made me more confident, have shown me the true meaning of courage, and have taught me what it really means to be passionate. I love you so much, Kurt, and I don't want to waste another second on planning this out. I was going to have a much bigger and romantic thing, but I can't hold it in any longer. Will you marry me?" Blaine asked. At this point, tears were streaming down both of their faces and Blaine's voice had cracked over 20 times. Kurt nodded and gasped again, kissing Blaine passionately and throwing his arms around him, making them both fall to the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kurt said after they pulled apart, breathless. Blaine laughed loudly and sniffled again, putting the ring on Kurt's finger delicately. Kurt's smile was brighter than any smile Blaine had ever seen on Kurt.

"I love you more than anything in this universe." Kurt said, smiling softly. Blaine smiled back before singing softly.

"Until the end of time."


End file.
